mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystals
Naturally-occurring Crystals form part of the game currency and crafting ingredients. The Crystals are required to complete structure upgrades. Each part of the continent has a different type of Crystal. The Crystals appear automatically at intervals of about 5 minutes, until their maximum number is reached in each open area of the Continent: 4 in Plant, Cold, and Air; 2 in Water and Earth. There are specific locations that they appear at, rather than their appearing at completely random locations. Some of these locations are partly hidden behind other objects, depending on one's viewpoint in the game. They give off a bit of sparkling glitter which makes them a bit easier to see where they're hidden. The Jeweler is necessary to get Polished and Carved Crystals. Vegidian Crystals These Crystals grow in the Plant Lands and appear randomly around the edges of the island. They can be tricky to spot as they can grow in the leaves of the small plants that grow on the edge and behind some buildings that are near the edge. They become available at the very start of the game, since the Plant Lands are the first area in the game. These crystals resemble a lettuce or cabbage. They got a new look in the 1.2.0 update. Market price: 18 - 30 Polished Vegidian Crystals These Crystals are obtained from the Jeweler by combining 10 Vegidian Crystals with 2 grains. Takes 2 hours to complete in the Jeweler. They got a new look in the 1.2.0 update. Market price: 422 - 703 Carved Vegidian Crystals Obtained from Jeweler by combining 10 Polished Vegidian Crystals with 2 coconuts. Takes 6 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 4,826 - 8,043 Frozium Crystals These Crystals are found in the Cold Lands. They become available when you unlock the Cold Lands at Level 9. These crystals resemble a snowflake. Market price: 30 - 50 Polished Frozium Crystals Obtained from Jeweler by combining 10 Frozium crystals and 1 ice. Takes 2 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 584 - 973 Carved Frozium Crystals Obtained from Jeweler by combining 10 Polished Frozium Crystals and 3 logs. Takes 6 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 6,584 - 10,973 Skylite Crystals These Crystals are found in the Air Lands. They become available when you unlock the Air Lands at level 19. These crystals resemble a gold sun. Market price: 45 - 75 Polished Skylite Crystals Obtained from Jeweler, made from 10 Skylite crystals and 3 Wool. (The Wool comes from the Weavers, available at level 20.) Takes 2 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 974 - 1,623 Carved Skylite Crystals Obtained from Jeweler, from 10 Polished Skylite crystals and 3 sugar units. Takes 6 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 10,812 - 18,020 Aquanine Crystals These Crystals are found in the Water Lands. Market price: 62 - 103 Polished Aquanine Crystals Obtained from Jeweler Takes 2 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 1,079 - 1,798 Carved Aquanine Crystals Obtained from Jeweler Takes 6 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: 11,630 - 19,383 Stonyx Crystals These Crystals are found in the Earth Lands. Market price: 78-130 Polished Stonyx Crystals Obtained from Jeweler Takes 2 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: ? Carved Stonyx Crystals Obtained from Jeweler Takes 6 hours to complete in the Jeweler. Market price: ? Notes * The Outer Islands don't produce any Crystals. * Each island part has its own Crystals. * 100 natural crystals are needed to make 10 polished crystals, to make 1 carved crystal. Since new crystals are "generated" at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes, if you start a gaming session with 4 crystals (after you've had a break!), you could gather the remaining 96 crystals in just 8 hours of play, as long as you're never away from the game for more than 20 minutes at a time. Of course, it takes much longer than that to process the crystals by the Jeweler, so you would need to have lots of space in your Vault and/or slots in your Jeweler.